Minion Banana Blasters
History It was built in 2016 and finished in the middle of 2016. Its a blasting gallery with animatronics. It was based on Minions. It is located in Banana Land. Queue You will enter to a building. There will be a banana arch in the entrance. In the building, it has bananas. There are banana splits, banana cream, banana motorcycle, banana skateboards, and banana guns. You will see pictures of Minions. Minions like Kevin, Bob, and Stuart. Then a evil Scarlet can be seen in WANTED posters. You will get on the vehicle and get your banana guns. Ride The vehicle enters in a room with Kevin, Bob, and Stuart. Kevin tells them that Scarlet got all the bananas. Bob also says to go. The vehicle comes to a room with banana robots. You have to shoot them in 10 seconds. The banana robots explode afterwards. The vehicle enters to another room. Some banana blasters come out of the ceiling. You have to shoot them. They explode afterwards. Then the vehicle gets over a ramp and enters to the streets. Bob comes out with a banana robot getting his teddy bear. You have to shoot his arm to release it. Then the robot's arm falls off. The vehicle stops when a truck prop beeps it. The vehicle moves into another room. Stuart was playing his guitar. Then a banana robot was about to disturb him. You have to shoot it before he disturbs. Then it loses connection. Stuart looks around and shrugs. The vehicle moves to a round area. The vehicle goes around a fountain. Some banana sharks come out. You have to shoot them before they eat you. Then the sharks dive in with horror. The vehicle moves backwards from the fountain and enters a building. Kevin tells the riders to shoot a banana guard. You have to shoot him before he stabs Kevin with a spear. Then the guard falls backwards. Kevin cheers. The vehicle enters to the last room. A huge banana robot comes out. Scarlet comes out of a screen window. She yells at the riders that they will never get the bananas. You have to shoot the robot 15 times. Then the robot loses power. A claw reaches to the vehicle but the minions come out of the screen and stops it. Scarlet sighs and the vehicle moves to the station. Before that, the minions come out of a screen. They say good job and goodbye. Scarlet can be seen getting put to the police car. You will see your scores afterwards. Who won the most points get a banana item such as a banana ice cream, banana toy blaster or a banana plushy. You will exit out. After Ride You can go to the Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem or the Banana Parlor. Vehicle It looks like a vehicle with a design of a banana. It has one row and four seats. Banana Land The design is that it has bananas around. The gate for it is that it has a banana writing on it. There are seats to relax or chill that look like bananas. The restrooms has Males as bananas and Females as chocolate bananas. The water fountains have water that taste like banana